A Night To Remember
by relena soulheart
Summary: Any of you who have read "Countdown to Christmas", I think you can get a pretty good idea what this is about. ;) There's also a little something extra included as well, so be sure to check that out!


_**Hello one and all! It is I, Relena Soulheart! :D**_

 _ **Prom is this weekend and I AM SO PUMPED FOR IT! :D For the longest time, this song has been stuck in my head from the anticipation! So, to commemorate this special night, I brought back together the gang to do this song as a special treat, seeing that many of you loved 'Countdown to Christmas'.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, please sit back and enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and the song used is from Disney.**_

* * *

(Everyone is bustling as they are getting ready for the show.)

Me: Alright everyone, places places! Show's starting in five minutes! *push a button on my headset* I need Fairy Godmother and the 3 good fairies on standby for the quick change and please make sure the latter don't' start arguing over colors again. We don't want another color fiasco like the last time- *see a certain dirty blond and groan while taking my hand away from the earpiece* Demyx, get your butt off that couch and get to your place before that sitar is snatched right out of your hands!

(Demyx scrambles off of his seat and runs off. Just then, Sora and Kairi come walking in.)

Sora (his hands behind his head): It's pretty awesome that we're performing again huh?

Kairi (nodding): Yeah! The Countdown to Christmas was so much fun! I'm so glad Relena's having us do another show!

(I see Sora and Kairi and walk up to them.)

Me: Hey you two! Are the others ready?

Sora: Yep! Everyone's ready!

Me: Well then what are you two just standing here for? Show's in less than two minutes! *shoo them off* GO GO GO!

Kairi (chuckling): Yes ma'am. *grabs Sora's hand and the two of them leave.*

(I make my way onto the stage and the crowd cheers as a spotlight hits me.)

Me: *wave to the crowd* Hey hey hey! How're you all doing today? *crowd cheers* Awesome! For those of you that were here for the Countdown to Christmas, welcome back and a big hello to all you newcomers out there! Alright now, this song goes out to all of you high school students out there who are preparing for the best night of their lives. And of course to the adults to bring back awesome memories and something for the young kids to look forward to when they get to high school. Without further ado, let's give a big round of applause as we welcome the cast of Kingdom Hearts everybody! *exit stage*

(Audience cheers in anticipation as the curtains pull back and the music starts. The stage is split into two separate dressing rooms. The boys reluctantly come into one and the girls come into the other.)

Riku: _Guess now it's official._

 _(Sora turns around to run but Riku grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him back.)_ _  
_

Sora: _Can't back out, can't back out…_

Boys: _(shaking their heads)_ _No!_

 _(A group of tailors come in and start measuring the boys. Some reluctantly go into the stalls to try on tuxes. Meanwhile the girls are excitedly trying on dress after dress.)_

Girls: _Gettin' ready_

 _For the night of nights_

 _The night of nights_

 _Alright…_

Pence: _Don't panic._ _  
_

Hayner(yells): *jumps back just as he was about to be measured* _Panic!_ _  
_

Roxas: _Now do we have to dress up for the prom?_ _  
_

Axel: _Dude I don't think we have the choice…_

Kairi: _Yeah it's the night of all nights_ _  
_ _Gotta look just right_ _  
_

Olette: _Dressing to impress the boys_

(Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas come out of their stalls wearing ridiculous tuxes and the other boys either cringe or laugh at them.) _  
_

Sora: _Do I wear classic or vintage or plaid?_

Roxas: _Where's the mirror?_ _  
_

Ventus: _I think this tux is too baggy…_

Vanitas: _Too tight!_ _It makes me look weird!_

Aqua: _Should I go movie star?_ _  
_

Xion: _Glamorous?_

Yuffie: _Sassy?_

Namine: _Or sweet?_

(Selphie and Yuna come out of their stalls and look at each other in shock when they see they're wearing the same dress.) _  
_

Selphie: _Don't know_

 _But no one better_ _wear the same dress as me!_

Boys: _It's the night of our nightmares!_ _  
_

Girls: _It's the night of our dreams!_ _  
_

Boys: _It's too late to back out of this…_ _  
_

Girls: _Hey!_

 _Makeovers, massages_ _  
_

Boys: _Don't know what a corsage is_ _  
_

Girls: _Been waiting all our lives for this…_ _  
_

(Everyone on the stage breaks into dance, the boys with not much excitement and energy as the girls.) _  
_

Girls: _It's gonna be a night!_ _  
_

Boys: _Can't wait…_ _  
_

Girls: _To remember!_ _  
_

Boys _: Oh man…_ _  
_

Girls: _Come on now!_ _  
_ _Big fun, alright!_ _  
_ _It's gonna be the night!_

Boys _: I guess…_ _  
_

Girls: _To last forever!_ _  
_

Boys: _Lucky us…_ _  
_

Girls: _We'll never ever ever forget!_ _  
_

(The stage fades to black.)

Girls: _Gettin' ready_ _  
_

Boys: _Get ready_ _  
_

Girls: _Get gettin' ready_

Boys: _Get r_ _eady_

(The lights come back on and reveal two separate rooms. Larxene is in a bedroom looking into the mirror while Demyx is in a bathroom frantically scrambling around the sink.) _  
_

Girls: _Gettin' ready_

Boys: _Get ready_

Girls _: Get gettin' ready_

Larxene: _GO!_

Axel (offstage): *knocks on the door* _Hey you've been in there an hour man!_ _  
_

Larxene: _So what should I do with my hair?_ _  
_

Demyx: _Where's my shaver?_ _  
_

Larxene: _Ooh I love it!_ _  
_

Demyx: _I look like a waiter!_ _  
_

Larxene: _Should I fluff it?_ _  
_

Both _: It's getting later. Already should be there!_

(Lights dim down as the set changes to a row of five houses where Sora, Tidus, Roxas, Hayner, and Ventus are waiting outside of each one. Four of them wear tuxes of a different color: Sora's is crimson, Tidus' is gold, Roxas' is black, and Ventus' is white; The only one not wearing a tux is Hayner, who is wearing a black vest over a green dress shirt. The boys ring the doorbells and five women come out to greet them.)

Boys: _Her mother opens the door_ _  
_ _I'm shaking inside…_

(While the boys are speaking to the mothers, Kairi, Selphie, Namine, Xion, and Olette look out their windows from inside the houses to see their dates at the door.) _  
_

Girls: _He's here!_ _It's time!_ _  
_ _The hour's arrived!_

(Five older men come out to meet their 'daughters'' dates. While some disapprovingly looked at the boys, others shake their hands a little too hard and the unlucky boys nearly buckled down from the pain.) _  
_

Boys: _Don't know why her father's staring me down…_ _  
_

Girls (looking around frantically before disappearing back into the houses):

 _Where's my purse?! Lip gloss?!_ _  
_ _Now I'm really freaking out!_

(Then all five girls come out wearing extraordinary beautiful dresses, making their respective dates smile in awe. Kairi's dress is a red strapless knee-length dress with a heart neckline and glitter on the bodice, and adorned in her hair is a small golden crown. Selphie wears a frilly yellow dress that was slightly longer in the back, with a bow on one side of her waist and a matching headband in her hair. Namine's dress is a simple, single-strapped laced gown that went just below her knees and decorated with small gems and a light blue butterfly pin. Olette's is a light green one-sleeved dress with a green flower on the shoulder of the strap and a crown of chartreuse flowers in her brown tresses. And Xion has on a black dress that exposed her shoulders with intricate white designs on the skirt and a white rose in her hair.)

Boys: _Then something changes my world_

 _The most beautiful girl_ _  
_ _Right in front of my eyes_

 _(A limo slowly drives by them and the couples quickly get on while they look out the windows to the audience.)_

Girls: _It's gonna be a night!_ _  
_

Boys: _Oh yeah!_ _  
_

Girls: _To remember!_ _  
_

Boys: _That's for sure!_ _  
_

Girls: _Come on now!_ _  
_

All: _Big fun!_ _  
_ _Alright!_ _  
_

Girls: _It's gonna be a night!_ _  
_

Boys: _Here tonight!_ _  
_

Girls: _To last forever!_ _  
_

Boys: _For evermore!_ _  
_

All: _We'll never ever ever forget!_

 _(The scene changes to a large beautifully decorated runway with a red carpet going down center stage. Many people wearing formal attire are gathered on either side of the red carpet as they are either dancing or admiring the dresses and tuxes of those making their way down the runway, boys on one side and the girls on the other. Just then, a white limo pulls up near the back of the stage and Terra and Aqua step out of the vehicle and onto the red carpet. Everyone's attention is on them as the couple dance their way towards front and center stage. Terra's tux is a mahogany color that compliments his black tie while Aqua is wearing a sky blue halter dress that was just above her ankles and long white gloves that went halfway past her elbows. Resting in her short azure locks is a silver comb in the shape of a crown.)_

Boys: _Who's that girl?_ _  
_ _She's so fine._ _  
_

Girls: _Who's that guy?_ _  
_ _I don't recognize!_ _  
_

Boys: _Who's that girl?_ _  
_ _She looks so good, yeah!_ _  
_

All: _Guess you never really noticed_ _  
_ _But you probably should!_ _  
_ _Big fun!_

(Terra and Aqua join the crowd of dancers after one final twirl as everyone on the stage dances, the boys and girls still on their respective side of the stage.) _  
_

Boys _: On the night of nights_ _  
_

Girls: _Alright!_ _  
_

Boys: _The night of nights_

 _Tonight!_ _  
_

All: _Let's dance!_ _  
_

Boys: _On the night of nights_ _  
_ _You know we're gonna do it right_

(Everyone got with their dates and continued dancing. Then about half of the people onstage made their way down to the audience and dance in the aisles.)

All: _It's gonna be the night_ _  
_ _To remember!_ _  
_ _It's gonna be the night_ _  
_ _To last forever!_ _  
_ _It's gonna be our night_

Aqua _: Yeah!_

All: _To remember!_ _  
_ _It's gonna be the night_ _  
_ _To last forever!_

Kairi: _Last forever…_

Girls: _It's gonna be a night_ _  
_

Boys: _Oh you know it!_ _  
_

Girls: _To remember!_

Boys: _For all time!_ _  
_

Girls: _Come on now!_ _  
_

All: _Big fun_

Namine: _To remember..._ _  
_

Girls: _It's gonna be the night!_ _  
_

Boys: _We love it!_ _  
_

Girls: _To last forever!_ _  
_

Boys _: The rest of our lives!_ _  
_

All: _We'll never ever ever forget!_

(The main characters line up at the front of the stage as everyone sings out.)

Girls: _It's gonna be a night_ _  
_

Boys: _Oh yeah!_ _  
_

Girls: _All together!_ _  
_

Boys: _Say it loud!_ _  
_

Girls: _Come on now!_

All: _Everyone_

 _That's right!_ _  
_

Girls _: It's gonna be a night_ _  
_

Boys: _Here tonight!_ _  
_

Girls: _To remember_ _  
_

Boys: _Hear the crowd!_ _  
_

All _: And never ever ever never ever_ _ever never ever never ever ever forget!_

(At the last beat of the song, the stage momentarily lights up and with a loud boom, streamers and confetti rain down on the stage and in the audience. The crowd roars with applause as all the performers bow and wave. The music comes back on and I take my cue to come back onstage to join everyone.)

Me: Thank you all so much for coming! On behalf of all the performers, we hope you enjoyed the show and thanks for watching! Have a great night and we hope to see you again soon!

(The audience cheers as we all took one final bow and the curtains close.)

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed that!**_

 _ **BUT IT"S NOT OVER YET!**_

 _ **In addition to writing this songfic,**_ _ **I've created an AMV of this song to go along with this! If anyone is interested in watching it here's the Youtube link:**_

 ** _watch?v=gtmYN4c4c2w_**

 _ **Bare in mind that it won't follow the same script, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**_

 _ **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and/or review! :D**_

 _ **Until next time, later taters!  
**_


End file.
